piratacapitanofandomcom-20200213-history
Le Trésor de Calamar le Boîteux
The Treasure of the Limping Squid (Le Trésor de Calamar le Boîteux) is the second of the pilot episodes of Pirata & Capitano, boarded by the Gallego Brothers and Léonard Adolf, and was shown by Vodka Capital in storyboard form in 2014. Plot In order to obtain the legendary Shaky Squid's treasure Pirata and her friends must solve the riddle he left in his chest. Character list *Pink Skull crew *Seaplane crew *Petit Calamar *Calamar le Boîteux / Limping Squid Summary The Piratoiles, Pirata and Capitano are busy lifting a too heavy chest out of the ocean, calling in Weboo's help, who lifts it easily. Before opening it, Roberto offers them drinks and thus the escape of a tiny squid from the chest goes unnoticed by them, but not by Miaoucha who goes off chasing it. The content of the chest is to their suprise nothing but a message assuring them they are on the brink of discovering the legendary treasure of Shaky Squid, which excites the crew. They suspect the idiom "à deux doigts de" ("on the brink of", literally "two fingers") is part of a riddle masking the location of the treasure. Pirata comes to the conclusion that the riddle is to be combined with a nautical chart. It just so happens that there is a small island exactly "two fingers" away, and they depart in the hope of finding the treasure. On the island, their progress is hindered by a big turtle unwilling to move from her spot. Weboo again saves the day with his strength, returning the turtle to the water and digging a very deep hole in an attempt to find he treasure for Pirata, even after digging together with Pirata and Capitano all day. Alas, there was no treasure to be found. The crew meets up to discuss their further actions. They postpone their research until the next morning, and Pirata sends everyone to bed. At night, Miaoucha is still busy chasing the tiny squid, which creates quite the commotion in Pirata's bed room. She muses her dear friend is having problems sleeping, and seeks out Roberto, who tries to give Miaoucha milk as his solution. When that fails, Capitano turns up to suggest singing a lullaby. Holding and rocking the cat, Pirata breaks into song, and as Roberto and the Piratoiles enthusiastically join her, it becomes more of a shanty than a lullaby. The noise awakens Weboo, who in turn recommends his own way of falling asleep easier, which involves counting. His steady voice and gentle rocking of Miaoucha makes everyone including the cat itself sleepy. Yet his efforts are naught as the squid, the true culprit of the nightly disturbances, reveals itself, and Miaoucha chases after it. This is when Capitano has an idea. He brings the Book of Pirata Legends, explaining that Shaky Squid was in fact an actual squid! So wouldn't the distance on the nautical chart be measured with tentacles instead of fingers? They wildly chase after the tiny squid to make it aid them in their quest, but it jumps overboard. The crew is disheartened, but Miaoucha detects the squid has hidden itself in the chest again. They discover that the chest has a false bottom - two holes were incorporated, and to lift the false bottom, one has to grasp the holes with two fingers, and pull it up. Pirata does so, and inside is the actual treasure, the hat of Shaky Squid themself! Upon request Pirata dons it and her crewmates compliment the look. As Capitano puts it, "A grand pirate hat for a grand pirate!". The episode ends with Miaoucha and the tiny squid sleeping together in the chest, at peace with eachother. Notes *'Calamar le Boîteux' made their debut in L'Epave as they were shown in Pirata's Book of Pirata Legends as supposedly the previous owner of the boat they found as a shipwreck in said episode. This would mean Pirata claimed two of their iconic treasures. *Weboo showed superiority in strength, speed and ability-to-put-one-to-sleep. *Pirata is revealed to be illiterate. *The crew of the Pink Skull all sleep in hammocks, while Capitano sleeps in the open cockpit of his plane with nothing but a small cloth as a sheet. Gallery Dwarf ani images Pirata shock.jpeg Dwarf ani images Room.jpeg Drawf ani images Pink Skull night.jpeg LTDCLB Pirata attempting to read.png LTDCLB Pirata cant read.png|Pirata cannot read LTDCLB BOPL.png|Calamar le Boîteux LTDCLB Boiteux le Calamar treasure.png LTDCLB end.png LTDCLB Meow Chat Calamar.png Category:Episodes